A Fresh Start
by mixedfictioner
Summary: Bayley realises that in order to become a top women's wrestler she would need to make a change.
1. The phone call

**Welcome to my new story following our favourite hugger Bayley, I hope you enjoy. I don't own WWE or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bayley was sitting in her living room deep in thought about a decision she feels like she needs to make, she was home recuperating from a knee injury when she heard about the news that Neville wanted to leave and Emma being released Bayley began to wonder if the WWE was where she wanted to be.

Bayley loved her time in NXT and even the main roster she had good memories but she heard the crowds turn against her, she began to feel stale with her character and seeing the success that Cody was having made her think of the benefits.

Bayley looked at her phone and saw her boss's number but every time she got close to ringing the number she chickened out, because she knew success wasn't guaranteed she had faith in her abilities to do fairly well but the money that the WWE is paying her is amazing so it isn't something that can be passed up on so easily.

Bayley continued to think over her plan as her thumb swiped right over the number and held the phone next to her ear 'it's now or never Pam' she thought. The phone continued to ring but before she could think about her voice mail the call was answered "Hello?" she heard on the other end of the phone "Hi Paul it's Pamela" she answered.

Triple H who was sat at his desk had a smile on his face "Hey Pam is everything ok? How's your knee?" He asked with genuine concern which made Bayley smile "My knees doing great I should be back in action soon" she heard Paul typing 'must of caught him at a bad time' she thought as she was second guessing her decision "that's good to hear I know that lately the division has been abit stacked but it will be great to have you back."

Bayley sighed and finally "Paul I want my release" she said and Paul immediately stopped "Excuse me?" Bayley sighed "Yeah I've been thinkthinking about it for a while and I'm starting to feel like the audience is falling out of love with me." Triple H sat back in his chair "Pam you need to ride this out we can build you up again"

Bayley sighed "For how long? Don't get me wrong I loved NXT but it just seems lately all I've been doing is putting others over, I don't have a problem with that but I know I can be better and a higher asset to the company when I come back." Triple H took what Bayley was saying on bored "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked trying to convince her not to go, Bayley swolled a lump in her throat "there's nothing that I want, apart from leaving on good terms." Triple H nodded "I here by grant your release. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for and you come back" Bayley said her thank yous and hung up the phone, Bayley let out a tear, all her life she wanted to be a WWE superstar and now she's a free agent.

 **Well that's the first chapter stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave a review.**


	2. An opportunity

**Hello here's chapter 2 I'm sorry for the delay I hope you all enjoy. I don't own any company mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Word of Bayley getting released spread like wild fire and she got calls from her friends in the business such as Sasha and Becky who all asked what happened, she was in the middle of the same conversion "Fergie I told you, it's not necessary" she said as Fergal Devitt was in the dressing room "I'm serious Pamela alot of us will go to Paul and get you a better contract" he offered and Pamela was touched that her friends were willing to go up to the higher ups to get her back into the company. Pamela assured Fergal that it was a mutual agreement and the door was open for her to come back.

Pamela was sitting on her living room contemplating on her next step, she wasn't sure how to start about doing that. Pamela put a messages online saying that she had been released and was looking for work, later her phone rang with an unknown number "Hello" she greeted "Hello Pamela it's Allison Danger" Pamela gasped "Alli!? Oh my god how have you been?" Pamela asked her former employer.

The pair continued catching up "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while I've been busy" Pamela said over the phone "I know I've heard, listen Pam I know about you getting released and with your Divas Revolution I've been getting alot of women wanting to work and I want to bring you back." Pamela was shocked at this turn of events "Alli I appreciate the chance to come back to Shimmer but I have a non compete clause for 90 days" she stated but Allison smiled "we can work around it you can be our GM till the clause is up and you can work again" Pamela knew that after her clause was up she had to start work somewhere, so she accepted her offer looking forward to next chapter.

 **Months Later**

Bayley's non compete clause finally came to an end and she was finally able to wrestle, when she was able to step into the ring she was having alot of fun having rivals with the younger wrestlers in Shimmer even winning the Shimmer Championship and going around the USA wrestling in alot of different companies. Pamela began to think that even though she was getting her name out there and was making decent money she wasn't feeling satisfied.

Pamela who had just finished defending her Shimmer title was sitting in the locker room when Allison walked in "so how does it feel to be working again?" she asked sitting down next to Pamela "it's great" she said but Allison knew she wasn't telling the whole truth "so why aren't you telling me the whole truth?" Bayley sighed "It's just after leaving the wwe I thought I would've made a bigger impact, don't get me wrong I love being here and doing my own thing I just dunno if I did the right thing" Pamela explains with doubt setting in.

Allison put a hand on Pamela's shoulder "it'll take time and you'll get there but in the mean time I got a call from Ring Of Honour they want to wrestle Brandi Rhodes in a Champion vs Champion match it's a way to give Brandi some experience and gets your name out there, are you interested?" Allison asked and Pamela immediately accepted the offer.

Pamela had arrived at the arena for her match with Brandi Rhodes even though it's an exhibition match Pamela was really looking forward to it, as she walked into the arena she noticed that there was alot of NJPW wrestlers. Pamela entered the locker room she saw alot of the other female wrestlers talking about something "what's going on?" she asked one of the girls turned to her "New Japan officials are here word is that they're gonna use a wrestler to represent them." Pamela couldn't believe what she was hearing Brandi Rhodes walked towards her "Hey Pam long time" the pair hugged and caught up whilst getting ready for their match.

Pamela was standing at the Gorilla position waiting for her cue to walk to the ring, Pamela was wearing something sisimilar to what she used to wear before joining WWE as well as a leather jacket a gift from Fergal Devitt. Pamela was stretching out when she saw people in suits glancing at her 'just keep calm' she repeted over in her head her music started to play and with a deep breath she stepped through the curtain and the area erupted with cheers she walked down the ramp clapclapping hands with fans, when she got into the ring she had a big smile on her face.

Pamela was standing in the ring with the Shimmer Championship on her shoulder as Brandi's theme played and walked to the ring. Once she was in the ring the two had a stare down and in that moment Pamela knew she made the made the right choice.

 **Later**

Pamela was in tgethe locker room but as she was about to leave a Japanese women came in "Kon'nichiwa Pamela-san I'm Kiko" she said and bowed to her "Uhm hello" Pamela responded "I represent New Japan and we're looking for someone to work with to build up a new women's division and with your name we would love to have you however since you will be a new face you will have to be a young boy...well I guess it will be young girl to build you if you are interested."

Pamela couldn't believe what she was hearing she had the chance to make a name for herself in Japan even if she had to start from scratch she was ecstatic "yes absolutely" Kiko thanked Pamela for her time and left immediately making a phone call.

Gedo put down his before his door almost came of it hinges and LIJ walked in. Naito slammed his hands on the desk "what's this I heard about us being your guinea pigs?" he asked as Bushi tried to calm him down "look we found a decent worker to start this" Naito slammed his fist down on the table "so why not Bullet Club? or Chaos? Why does it have to be us?" he demanded Gedo told him that it would great for them Naito still disagreed and turned to his brother's in arms SANADA stood against the wall with a scowl on his face, EVIL stroked his beard "as long as she doesn't get in our way for the tag titles" he said Bushi managed to calm down Naito and turned to Gedo but this could ruin our momentum as a group if we have to work in Stardom as well." Bushi did make a compelling argument Gedo looked at Hiromu who was cuddling Daryl "well it could help" he said as Naito turned to him "look Naito this is gonna happen, trust me this will be great." Naito glared at Gedo before LIJ walked out.

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter I would appreciate constructive feedback and would you people want me to write out matches in the future? Please let me know.**


	3. Long Road

**Hello every sorry for the delay things have been hectic in my personal life and haven't had much insperation to write but here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Pamela's plane arrived in Japan and after the long flight she couldn't wait to stretch her legs. Pamela managed to get her bag and started walking towards the exit she looked around in amazement at the lights and advertisements, she tried to learn as much Japanese as she could before her trip but she struggled alot only managing bare minimum words and phrases.

Pamela managed to find the exit and looked around Tokyo she was told a car was coming to pick her up so she saw a bench and sat down waiting for her ride. Pamela tried to learn more Japanese on her phone till a limo pulled up making her look up and Kiko stepped out "Kon'nichiwa Pamela it's lovely to see you again " Pamela smiled and sat down in the limo.

The ladies caught up with Kiko asking Pamela about her flight Pamela said it was good but she asked what the plan was "ok basically L.I.J weren't thrilled with the idea of having you but at the moment you will be there valet for matches to build you up and introduce you to the audience, we did make an announcement about it so the fans are interested in the idea." Pamela nodded " so will I be able to work with the male wrestlers?" she asked Kiko thought for a moment "I believe that you will but it will only be as a distraction." Kiko confirmed as they arrived at the building and they began walking to the inside and they went over the travel arrangements "ok so you'll be walking them to the ring and after you're done you'll be getting on the bus with them to next town, you have my number if you have any problems ok?" Pamela understood and began to walk to the locker room.

After Pamela changed she walked towards the L.I.J locker room one thing she could say for certain is that the New Japan locker room was more stricter than WWE's well maybe that was a stronger word but there was something different about it but she loved seeing all the legends walk around. Pamela came to the door of the L.I.J locker room and with a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited till a stuffed cat head poked out from the otherside. Pamela didn't know what to do or say "uhm hello" she said the cat nodded then the door opened and a guy with red streaks in his hair "Kon'nichiwa I am Pamela" Hiromu raised Daryl's paw and waved hello "your Japanese is terrible!" she heard someone say Hiromu let her walk into the locker room where she saw Naito sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, Bishi and Evil at another table doing their make up and SANADA sitting on a bench.

Pamela walked into there locker room and she didn't know what to say "so what's the plan for today?" she asked Naito just ignored her question but SANADA kicked the table catching Naito's attention "we all have matches tonight so you can choose who's match you wanna be ringside for" SANADA said as Naito refused to clarify on anything. Pamela knew there names after a quick research she looked around and saw Hiromu was holdind Daryl's paw in the air "guess it's Hiromu's match" she selected Daryl danced as the rest of them went about what they were doing.

Hiromu, Daryl and Pamela walked out of the room "are they always like this?" she tried to ask "Naito-san isnt thrilled to have you but he'll come around, SANADA is normally straight forward, Watanabe and Shimizu-san didn't really know what to say." Hiromu clarifide as the pair continued to walk to the gorilla position Pamela tried to take everything in as they walked "oh and your Japanese is pretty good" he said Pamela smiled and thanked Hiromu, they arrived and Pamela asked what was his match Hiromu said he was having a match against Marty Scurll.

They arrived at the gorilla position Pamela saw that Hiromu was facing Marty Scurll she had heard of this guy before and saw some videos of him, Pamela looked through the curtain to see alot of people "Alright Hiromu mate how's things?" a British accent cut through the air as a man carrying a bird mask walked up to Hiromu and shook his hand. Pamela stepped away from the curtain and walked towards the pair Marty noticed her "Well hello pet I heard they brought a woman in but didn't think it would be Bayley" he said Pamela wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult but he extended his hand "Names Marty" she looked at him then at his hand Pamela smiled and shook it "Pamela"

The crowed was quiet as The Villains music played and Scurll made his way to the ring he Too Sweeted members of the audience once he was in the ring and opened his umbrella the fans chanted "Too Sweet Woop Woop" however once Hiromu's theme played the fans clapped as Hiromu used Daryl's paw to wave at people.

The match was fierce as Pamela watched on the monitor she couldn't believe the moves they were doing Marty had taken alot of punishment but he managed to catch Hiromu off guard "looks like Marty could have Hiromu where he wants him" Pamela knew that she had to do something but as Marty went for the Crossface Chicken Wing Hiromu knocked down the referee.

Pamela watched on not knowing what to do she hadn't thought about what she was gonna become character wise, was she heel or face? Should she act this way or that way? She continued on for what felt like hours "Wing it!" she heard someone say she looked around and saw Kenny Omega leaning into a wall "that's all you can do" Pamela took a deep breath and walked through the curtain.

The fans went silent as Pamela walked to the ring she looked around seeing fans in shock 'is it really a big deal that I'm here?' Pamela then saw the umbrella "Marty's close to locking it in but Hiromu's fighting" Kevin Kelly said "Pamela's got the umbrella what she thinking?" Pamela lifted up the umbrella getting ready to swing it "Too Sweet" she shouted before she hit Marty in the back of the head "Woop Woop" she then hit Marty between the legs. Marty was staggering giving Hiromu enough space to hit him with the Time Bomb, Pamela woke up the ref to start the count giving Hiromu the victory.

The commentators started screaming that Pamela saved the match for Hiromu the fans started booing at the heel tactics but Pamela saw Daryl on the table and went to get him, Hiromu had his hand raised and looked at the announcers table but he freaked out when he saw Daryl wasn't there but he felt something soft tapping his shoulder he looked and saw Pamela holding Daryl with a smile on her face. Hiromu took Daryl and looked him over to make sure he was OK once he was certain he smiled at Pamela and bowed in thanks as the fans clapped at the action.

The pair walked into gorilla where they saw Gedo and Kiko waiting for them "good start the fans weren't expecting that" Gedo said as Pamela was confused "is it rare that a women shows up?" she asked Gedo nodded but Kiko came over "whilst this was a good start to introduce you to the audiance we're gonna have to use you on stardom"

Later on Pamela returned to see that everyone was packed up and ready to go she picked up her bag and asked "so where do we go?" Naito ignored her completely and barged her out of the way to leave. Pamela turned to see the rest of L.I.J either shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders EVIL and SANADA walked past her, Bushi did the same but on his way out he patted her shoulder "he'll come around" he said before walking out Pamel was begining to think if this was a good idea or not but she saw Daryl's face which put a smile on hers. Hiromu left Daryl with Pamela as he picked up her bag and motioned her to follow him Pamela kept a tight grip on Darly and started walking to the bus for a lengthy journey to the next town and for her career.

 **Well that's the third part of this story I hope you enjoyed reading i'll try to be more consistent with my uploads but please leave a review.**


End file.
